


Run Away With Me

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [9]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, One Paragraph of Smut, Romantic Fluff, romantic tention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Based on the sentence prompt:  "Run away with me."





	Run Away With Me

           The sun beat down on you as you worked the land sending streams of sweat down your face.  You ignored it as best you could.  You had to get the field done in the next few days or there would be not hope for planting.  You just hoped Vasquez would get back sooner rather than later.

            You had sent him into town for some basic supplies; flour, coffee, and so on.  He naturally tried to get you to do it, but your father was still recovering from his nightly bender.  If he woke up with just Vasquez on the property, he was liable to say or do something incredibly stupid.  Luckily, once you pointed this out Vasquez was inclined to agree with you and headed into town without much protest.

            You the sweat off your brow and looked up towards the sky.  You frowned as you saw how low the sun was.  He should have been back by now.

            Just as you considered going into town yourself, the distant sound of galloping horse hooves caught your attention.  You couldn’t see who it was from behind the house, but from the sound of it there was more than one rider, and they were in a hurry.  You lay down the hoe and grabbed your gun belt hanging on a nearby stump.  You tightened it around your waist as you walked, moving around the house to get a look as to who was approaching. 

            A group of four men came into view.  It didn’t take you long to recognize them; the sheriff, John Harris and his deputies, Jim, Chris, and Vince.  You felt your stomach drop out from under you.

            Just behind you, the front door opened and your father came stumbling out.  His eyes squinted against the day light as he too looked towards the approaching riders.

            “What the hell do they want?” he asked roughly.

            “I don’t know,” you lied.

            Both you and your father walked forward to the front of the house and waited for the sheriff to approach.

            The riders stopped just in front of you.  The sheriff giving a kind smile and nod of the head.

            “Afternoon Mr. Y/L/N, Miss,” he said.

            “What you want?” your father said bitterly.  “I ain’t done nothin’.”

            “Ain’t nothin’ to do with you sir,” John said calmly, “just wondering if you’ve seen that Mexican you hired a while back.”

            “Something happen,” you asked, trying to sound a naïve as you could.

            “That hombre killed a Texas ranger,” Jim said darkly.  “Don’t suppose you knew anything about that?”

            You morphed your face to look surprised at the news.

            Your father gave a look of complete shock, followed by burning anger.

            “If I’d known that, I’d a shot him myself,” your father said. “Where is he?”

            “That’s what we came here to find out,” John said, trying to ease the tension. “We chased him out of town, but lost him.  We just want to know if he’d have any reason to come back here.”

            “He took his own horse when he went into town,” you said.  “Anything else he left behind isn’t worth his life.”

            The sheriff nodded in understanding.

            “Is there anything else you could tell us about him?  Give us hint where he’s going?”

            You father shook his head.  “Didn’t talk to him much,” he grumbled.  “Just a hired hand.”

            The sheriff nodded and looked to you for an answer.

            “Just said he was passing through looking for work,” you said easily.  “Didn’t mention anything about where he was going after.”

            The sheriff seemed to consider your answer.

            “Right, well, sorry to bother you folks.  If you see anything, make sure to report to me immediately.”

            He turned his horse to leave, but not before Jim spoke up.

            “Wait a second. Ain’t we gonna leave someone here case he comes back?”

            “What makes you so sure he’s going to come back,” you asked.

            “Ain’t it obvious,” he spat.

            “Hey, Jim, drop it,” Chris said warningly.

            Jim ignored him staring right down at you.

            “No, I’ve seen the way he looks at you whenever you’ve been in town together.  Can’t keep his damn eyes to himself.”

            Your eyes hardened as you straightened your stance and kept your head high.

            “Are you trying insinuate somethin’,” you asked coldly.

            “No one is insinuating anything,” the sheriff cut in sharply.  “We’re not leaving anyone here.  It’s a waste of time and man power.  If Ms. Y/L/N says he’s got nothing worth coming back for, I’m inclined to believe her.  Are we in agreement?”

            Chris and Vince both nodded their heads, but Jim kept his gaze hard on you.

            “Jim,” the sheriff said expectantly.

            Jim glanced briefly at the sheriff and then back to you. Reluctantly, he nodded his head.

            “I guess we’ll just add harassing a lady to his list of offences.”

            “I can promise you he made no such advances towards me,” you said evenly.

            It wasn’t a total lie.  Harassing implied Vasquez’s looks and small touches came unwanted. 

            The sheriff, however, took your words at face value, looking at the peacemaker on your hip.

            “I think Ms. Y/L/N has well proved she can watch after herself just fine,” he said.  “C’mon, we better keep moving.  He couldn’t have gotten far. Sorry for the trouble.”

            He turned his horse around, quickly followed by his deputies as they rode off and out of sight.

            Once they were gone, your father started to curse up a storm.

            “This is what I get for hiring a no good Texican,” he grumbled. “How the hell didn’t you see this comin’?”

            You shot an innocent look.  “I never talked to him much,” you said.  “Just gave him food is all.”

            Your father continued to curse under his breath as he went back inside the house.  You followed after him, noting how he went straight into the kitchen and grabbed the whiskey bottle sitting on the table. 

           You considered going back outside to finishing your work, but you knew it was no use.  You kept a straight face as you walked up the stairs to your room.  You shut the door behind you, undid your gun holster, and hung it over the bed post.  You sat down on the bed, and for the first time that day, you allowed yourself to cry.

           He was gone. Vasquez was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.

           You placed you hand over your mouth in an attempted to muffle and anguished sobs coming from your throat.

           You remembered the day he arrived on your small farm. 

           He was just passing through, looking for a meal and willing to work for it.  Your father offered to pay him if he stayed on a few days.  Vasquez was reluctant at first, but agreed to his terms.  He could use the extra money until he got to wherever he was going.

           The first day your father had gone into town leaving you alone with Vasquez to work. He didn’t talk much, just went about his business like every other temporary farm hand you had met over the years.  To your surprise, however, he never commented when you worked beside him.  He didn’t challenge you when you instructed him on how to hoe and plow correctly. He simply nodded and followed your instructions.  You took a liking to him immediately.  That night you brought him dinner in the small shed outback he made his room.  He finally gave his name and you gave him yours.

           The next day, you worked, again without your father’s presence.  He was sleeping off a hang over after getting back home early that morning. 

           As you worked, Vasquez started to ask you questions.  You told him how your father and mother came out here before you were born.  You told him about how things changed after your mother died.  You told him how you thought your father wanted a son rather than a daughter.  You told him things that you hadn’t told anyone.  He made it easy. 

           You asked him questions in return which he only gave vague answers to.  He said he came from Texas, but hadn’t been back in years.  He said he wasn’t sure where he was going when he left.  He grew quiet when you asked about his family and you decided not to ask anything more after that.

           Soon days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and Vasquez became as constant to your life as the sun rising each morning. 

           Each day you learned a little more about him and each day he learned a little more about you. You found yourself staring at him when he wasn’t looking; examining his dark features and admiring his form as he worked.  You caught him a few times looking at you the same way and every time you felt the same thrill shoot through you.  You made a habit of standing close to him, allowing your fingers to brush accidently against one another. His hands tended to linger longer than they should have whenever he helped you up or brushed a stray hair behind your ear.  You found his laugh a little too addicting.  He gazed at you a little too longingly until one day, you felt your back against the barn door, his whole body pressed against yours as he kissed you for the first time.  You kissed him back with equal hunger, running your fingers through his hair begging for the moment not to end.

            You shared many kisses after that, and glances, and touches; all in secret.  Your father wasn’t around much to notice and when he was you made sure to stand the proper distance a part.  When you went to town, your tone remained professional and he always referred to you as senora. 

            One day, you found his wanted poster in town.  You confronted him and he told you everything.  He told you how a Texas ranger had broken into his home, killed his mother and raped his sister.  He told you how he shot the ranger right between the eyes.  He wished he had shot him in the leg instead and let the man bleed out slow. He told you how his sister cried in his arms all through the night.  He told you how the ranger’s friends came looking for him and how his sister died in the crossfire.  He told you how he ran, and kept running until he came to you. 

            He told you how much he loved you. 

            You burned the wanted poster in the fire.  You told him none of it mattered and you loved him right back.

            You gave him every part of you that night.  You remembered how his hands gripped your hips as if at any moment, you’d disappear.  You remembered biting his shoulder as he filled you, trying to muffle your cries of pleasure.  You remembered his hot breath as he moaned and cursed against your neck.  You remembered clawing desperately at his back as chased your high and burying your head in his neck, screaming his name as you came.  You remembered the feeling when he came deep inside you.  You remembered how you stayed joined as the pair of you caught your breath, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

            You never felt so complete as you did in his arms afterward, your head laid against his chest listening to the beating of his heart.

            You knew this was coming.  You knew the moment Vasquez told you who he really was, but you fell in love with him anyway. You set yourself up for heart break.  It was your own fault for feeling like someone had plunged their hand into your chest and ripped your heart out while it was still beating. You thought when the time came you would be stronger, that somehow you could allow him to become just another memory, but you couldn’t.

            You lay yourself down on your bed cold and alone.  He was gone now, and he had taken your heart with him.  A selfish part of you hoped that he would come back for you. 

            You tried to dispel the notion, but it lingered in your mind.  The question of what would happen if someone found him had come up once or twice, but somehow one of you always managed to change the subject. It was all too far ahead to plan. 

            Well, the time had come, and he had left without saying goodbye.

            The logical part of your brain told you it was because he had no time to say goodbye.  The sheriff and his deputies were on his tale and if he was smart he’d be miles away by now.  Your emotional half, however, wanted to wallow in misery. You cried and cried until you were out of tears, and exhaustion finally took hold.

            When you woke up, the sky was dark leaving only the moon and stars to provide light.  You didn’t move, hoping that if you waited long enough sleep would take you once more. You were starting to get comfortable when you heard the creak of the front door.

            You sat up, now fully awake.  You kept your breaths still as you heard the door swing closed and footsteps approach.  Cautiously, you crawled on your bed and reach for you gun.  You strapped it on, and walked out of your room.  You closed your door slowly behind you and walked down the stairs.  A small light came from the fireplace.  Apparently, your father had left it there before he went to bed, casting limited light in the room.  A rustle came from your left.  You spun around, raising your gun at the intruder.

            Out of the shadows, with his arms raised, Vasquez stepped into the light.

            You almost dropped your gun in shock as your eyes went wide. 

            He was here.

            You put your gun back on your belt as you all but ran down the stairs, still trying to be as silent as possible.  Vasquez met you as you reach the bottom.  Without a word, he took you face in both his hands and pulled you into a passionate kiss.  You gripped the front of his vest, pressing closer against him as you kissed him back.  You felt his hands trail down your sides before gaining a solid grip on your waist. He groaned softly against you, tugging against your bottom lip just enough to deepen the kiss.  You let him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you fought the urge to cry.  He was solid and real and here.  He’d come back.

            Your whole body suddenly froze at the thought. You pulled away from his lips, keeping your forehead pressed against his.

            “You have to go,” you whispered softly.

            You felt him shake his head in a quiet no.

            “I can’t,” he said.  “Not without you.”

            You pulled your head back further this time, enough to get a full view of his face. His eyes were full of love, but there was something desperate in them you had never seen before.

            “ **Run away with me** ,” he said, so softly it could have been mistaken for a prayer.

            You found yourself unable to move.  You could hardly believe your ears.

             “I know what I’m asking,” he continued, letting that desperation seep into his voice. “I don’t know how long we’ll be running, but I know I could run forever with you by my side.”

            Again, you found yourself unable to answer.  This entire conversation seemed so surreal.  You had to be dreaming.

            “If you don’t want that life I understand,” he said. “But if you…”

            “Yes.”

            Vasquez eyes went wide.

            “What?”

            You nodded your head, smiling as you came to realize this was really happening.

            “Yes,” you repeated.  “I’ll go with you.”

            Vasquez began to smile, giving a relieved sigh.

            You let out a small laugh, before pulling him down into a kiss. He kissed you back, smiling against you lips as he did.  He pulled away before things could get more heated.

            “Pack your things,” he said, panting slightly.  “I’ll get the horses.”

            “Alright,” you nodded.

            You kissed him once more before reluctantly moving out of his grip.

            You ran to your room, not even bothering to hide your footsteps. 

            You were leaving.  No more working your fingers to the bone for a father who would rather you didn’t exist.  No longer would you just survive, getting by day to day on the minimal food you were able to grow.  You were going to live. You didn’t care if you never stopped running.  Vasquez loved you.  You loved him.  You’d run with him to the ends of the earth.

            You packed just what you could carry and sprinted back down the stairs.  You were about to open the door when you heard a voice that wasn’t Vasquez.

            “Hands up hombre,” Jim warned.

            Your blood ran cold.

            “Plannin’ on robbing the place too?”

            You snuck to the window, careful to go unnoticed.

            You saw Vasquez. His hands were up. The horses were tied to the porch just behind him.  Jim had his rifle trained right on him.

            “I thought you’d gone,” Vasquez said.

            You didn’t hear what Jim said next as you moved from the window and towards the back of the house.  You walked cautiously out the door, and crept your way around the side of the house. You peaked around the corner to get a proper view of what was happening.  Jim’s back was facing you.

            “There’s quite a bounty on your head,” he said.  “$800.”

            “So why haven’t you shot me guerro?” Vasquez growled back.

            “Oh trust me it’s tempting, but I’d much rather see you hang.”

            You cocked your gun, and came around the corner.

            “Hey!”

            Jim spun towards you.  Before he could react, you fired, htting him right in the shoulder.  The blast forced him to drop the rifle. You aimed your sights to the ground, shooting the rifle back out of his reach and towards Vasquez. You raised it to him once more and cocked the bolt back.

            “Don’t move,” you warned.

            Jim looked at you, eyes wide with shock as he held his bloody shoulder.  You glanced behind him to Vasquez.

            “You alright?” you asked.

            He nodded, and picked the rifle off the ground, unloading the bullets into the dirt.

            “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jim grumbled as he finally put two and two together.

            “Start walking,” you ordered.

            Jim just shook his head.  “I always knew you wanted it more than you let on,” he said bitterly.  “I just didn’t know you’d spread your legs for...”

            He didn’t even get to finish his sentence. Vasquez came up behind him and hit him with the butt of his own rifle, making his drop like a ton of bricks.

            You ran to Vasquez as he moved to stand directly over Jim’s body.

            The deputy groaned in pain, rolling onto his back.  Vasquez stared down at his with nothing but contempt and pressed the heel of his boot into Jim’s shoulder.

            “You’re not going to follow us,” Vasquez said, adding more pressure to wound.

            Jim let out a cry of pain.  “Fuck you!”

            “Perhaps I need to repeat myself.”

            Vasquez pulled out his gun and pointed it right at his head.

            “You are going to let us go.”

            Jim stared up to him, defiance in his eyes.  “You’re going to hang bandito.  You and your whore.”

            Anger flared in Vasquez eyes as he cocked his gun to fire.

            “Vas!”

            He turned his eyes to you.

            You shook your head, telling him silently not to do it.  If he killed another law officer, even more people would be after him.  You’d be lucky if you made it out of the county. 

            Vasquez looked at you and back at the man under his heel.  He kept his gun on him, but his shoulders seemed to relax.

            You slowly walked towards him, and placed your hand his. Vasquez kept his eyes on you, before nodding his head in understanding.  He lowered his gun and placed it back in its holster.

            A crash came from the house causing you both to turn to the noise.  The lantern from your father’s bedroom window came to life.

            “We have to go,” you said.

            Vasquez nodded, and pulled his boot away from Jim’s shoulder, causing another yelp of pain to escape his lips.

             “What do we do with him,” Vasquez asked.

            You thought a moment before spotting the rifle Vasquez had dropped.  You took it and hit the deputy once more across the head, leaving him knocked out cold.

“C’mon.”

            The pair of you mounted your horses, and rode off as fast as their legs could carry you.  You continued all through the night and didn’t stop until the sun began to break over the horizon.

            You reached the top of a small hill, looking down at the place you had once called home.  Jim had probably woken up by now.  He was most likely already in town, spinning some yarn on how Vasquez got the drop on him and had spirited you away sometime in the night. Your father would be pretending to be concerned about your well-being. He’d most likely spend the evening in the saloon while the sheriff gathered a party to search for you.  You wondered briefly if your father would ever come back to the farm now that you were gone.   You couldn’t imagine it would last long without you there to care for it.

            Vasquez trotted up beside you and looked in the same direction you were.

            “Will you miss it?” he asked.

            The answer came as easily to you as breathing.

            “Not even a little.”

            You turned you head to see him staring at you, adoration clear in his eyes.  

            “Besides,” you continued, “I shot the deputy.  You’re stuck with me now.”

            Vasquez let out a laugh as a smile spread across his face.  

            “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr blog @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/  
> REQUEST ARE OPEN!!!!
> 
> First time writing even a little smut so have mercy!
> 
> Please a kudos and comment if you're so inclined.


End file.
